Train Me
by Rawr67
Summary: Raven catches Beast Boy and Starfire in a very lewd act. Now she must wrestle with her need to suppress her emotions and the desires welling up inside her. Starfire offers a solution that raises even more conflicts. STARFIRE x BB x RAVEN
1. Chapter 1

Raven awoke to a crash of thunder. Her eyes snapped open as if she had just been waiting to be woken. She shifted towards her clock: 3:00 AM. The rain pattered against her window softly, giving presence to the storm outside. She turned in her bed, facing her window which was covered by a dark purple set of drapes. Despite how violent the storm sounded outside, her drapes remained still, only offering small glimpses outside by a trace movement due to the air conditioning. She laid there for a while, staring at the drapes, wondering if the storm outside looked as bad as it sounded.

After a while, Raven realized she wasn't going to go back to sleep, so she sat up. She slipped out of bed, standing in nothing but her leotard. She made her way over to the window, opening her drapes up to look outside. It was a black night, the rain giving a film grain like quality to it. In the distance, she could see the city lights of Jump City flickering through the storm.

She stayed like that for a while, silent as she listened to the storm. She leaned up against the small edge that led from wall to window sill. It was a peaceful moment for her, the feeling like she was alone in the world. Some would go crazy, but Raven didn't mind the loneliness. It was very rare she got moments like this with people like Beast Boy and Cyborg around. It was comforting but also disquieting, and perhaps that was the reason she couldn't sleep.

Out of the corner of her eye, she watched as the ground below Titan's Tower lit up. The trees and grass below became lit with a yellow sheen. Someone was in the living room. She wondered if she should go join whoever was stirred to awakening as she was, watching as the lights illuminated the training grounds below.

Why not? Raven didn't feel like meditating at the current moment anyway. She was already at peace, so she could tolerate another Titan for a while. Heck, even Beast Boy.

Raven smirked at the thought of sneaking up on Beast Boy in the middle of a video game. She could use her powers for a little scare. No harm in that. It would be perfect. Knowing Beast Boy, she guessed it was him in the living room. It was his temperament to stay up late. Every Titan save for him abided by a rigorous sleeping schedule. All enforced by Robin of course. He was probably completing some video game or watching a horror movie marathon.

Slipping away from the window, she walked over to her dresser. She draped her cape along her shoulders, slipping on her boots as well. She left her belt on her desk. No need for it.

Exiting her room, she turned the corner to head towards the living room. She had expected to hear the TV by now, blasting whichever media distraction Beast Boy was addicted to at the current moment. She huffed, slipping a hand into her hair to fix her part. She pulled it along her ear, peeking about the corner.

She was right. It was Beast Boy. He was sitting on the couch, staring towards the screen. Odd thing was that the TV was on mute.

That was strange... Why would Beast Boy be watching a muted TV? And was he... Shirtless?

Then she heard it, the ever so familiar giggle of her fellow Titan female. Starfire suddenly appeared, raising her head from below the couch, facing Beast Boy. She had been at Beast Boy's lower half. Her eyes were a burning green, fixated on their goofy comrade with an almost animalistic desire splayed across her face. Her purple tongue licked across her lips, giving the impression she just had something tasty.

Raven gulped.

Beast Boy was relaxed, his arms spread over the back of the couch. "Oh man Star, that was great.~" Starfire climbed up onto him, straddling herself into his lap as she then buried her face into his, sharing a passionate kiss. Beast Boy responded by wrapping his arms around the alien's waist, pulling her close as their tongues entangled in the furious kiss.

Raven's eyes were wide in shock. This had been the LAST thing she had expected to see tonight, and while the prospect almost horrified her, she couldn't turn away. Raven sulked in the darkness of the hallway, watching the two secret lovers share their kiss. She felt perverse in watching this act, being a secret observer to something so indecent. Firstly, the scandal laid before her was exciting and interesting. Wasn't Starfire Robin's girl? Why was she cheating on him? How did Beast Boy convince her to do such lewd acts? Raven's head swarmed with questions, and before she could even begin to start to answer them for herself, she watched as Beast Boy hoist Starfire up. Secondly, there was a stirring in her loins that she couldn't deny, no matter had hard she tried to suppress it. Raven felt her legs quiver.

Starfire looked down as Beast Boy's hands held her up. She poised herself over him, about to pierce herself on the green changeling. Raven couldn't see it, but she was setting herself up for penetration. All on her own accord. This couldn't be happening. Beast Boy and... Starfire? Raven could hear herself panting with the two, almost as involved in the act as her teammates were.

Starfire dropped herself slowly on Beast Boy. Raven could see Star gyrating herself, arching her back as she took Beast Boy inside herself. The grin on the alien was so perverse and... hot. Raven watched with an almost envious attachment to the act, her hand trailing down to her stomach, getting ever so close towards her groin.

Soon enough, Starfire began to buckle herself against Beast Boy, her arms wrapping around his neck as he took her slowly at first, but with every thrust began to pick up speed. Sweat glistened on the two Titans, and for the first time Raven noticed Beast Boy. His muscles were tightening across his shoulders, helping her bounce on him as the two connected in such a lewd way.

Raven found her eyes trailing back to Starfire. Star's eyes were fixated on something, the burning alien green locked onto something in Raven's general direction. Starfire lifted a hand, giving a light wave-

Oh.

Raven gasped, covering her mouth immediately regretting the noise. Thankfully, it looked as if Beast Boy had mistaken it for Star. Starfire bit her lip, just staring at Raven just before Beast Boy lifted her up a bit, laying her back on the couch. Starfire disappeared behind the back of the couch, Beast Boy's pace becoming quite quick now. Beast Boy's profile was a wicked, lust-soaked expression. Raven could see him plowing down into her, panting like an animal as Starfire's bare feet wriggled above him, her toes clenching and unclenching...

Raven quickly spun away from the living room, her body hugging the wall. Her face was completely flushed with embarrassment. Oh no... Starfire had seen her. She probably saw her there all along. Did she see her almost...

No no no, Raven had to get out of there, the noise of the two mating starting to fade from her ears as she made her way back to her room. She wrapped herself in her cape, hugging herself in some form of self-comfort. Was this some kind of kinky dream?

"What is it?... Ah." She heard Beast Boy mumble.

Starfire gave another giggle, her words spaced out by soft panting, "N-nothing friend Beast Boy.. Mpfh..."

Well, if it was real, at least Raven was going to be spared half the embarrassment of being caught. She quickly opened the door to her room and shut it behind her, back pressed against the door. Her whole body was shaking at this point. She almost felt like she could still hear the two, Starfire bouncing on Beast Boy with such an eager and sultry attitude.

Raven came to the conclusion that she needed to sleep. If this was a dream, it needed to end. Collapsing on her bed, she rolled herself in her covers, not even concerned with stripping off her boots or cape. What was this hollow feeling in her gut? She felt sick with a mix of a fluttery feathers in her chest. She bit her lip, feeling her thighs grind together as she imagined the two still going at it. What was this? Was she attracted to Beast Boy? Starfire? Or both? She groaned in annoyance at the conflict of feelings and desires. Eventually she found herself able to drift away into a deep sleep, teased by hot, dirty dreams the rest of the night.

* * *

Raven stared at her breakfast with an empty gaze. Cyborg had made his ever famous waffles, but her heart wasn't in eating them like it usually was. Raven sat at the table with both Robin and Cyborg, the two enthusiastically shoving their faces with syrup soaked waffle after waffle.

Raven found herself glancing towards the living room door over and over again, wondering if she had the ability to keep her composure despite what she knew about her two lust-driven team mates. She glanced awkwardly to Robin.

He was tinkering with one of his batarang-like doohickeys as he ate. It appeared one wing didn't deploy in tune with the other. Robin's brows furrowed with light frustration, but that frustration was offset by the taste of Cy's waffles.

Cyborg was a machine of breakfast eating. Each bite he took seemed to disappear just in time for the next. Was he even chewing?

Finally she heard it, the doors slid open behind her with a swooshing sound. Raven peered behind herself to see both Beast Boy and Starfire entering the living room together, laughing and talking as the two made their way towards the table. Raven never realized it before, but the two looked perfect for each other. It was nice in a weird sort of way that the two friendliest Titans found passion in each other. Starfire seemed to be eating up Beast Boy's goofy jokes and manners with an almost hungry expression. As the two arrived at the table, Beast Boy slid his gaze away from Starfire over to Raven.

"Hey Raven, looking bleak as usual." He said teasingly. Normally, Raven would have swatted at him or tossed him away with her magic abilities. Raven didn't even seem to hear him. Her eyes were locked on his, a faint blush on her cheeks.

"W-What?" Raven muttered out, looking back to her breakfast. She frowned, realizing how that must have looked, "Whatever Beast Boy..." She managed. Not her best retort, but it seemed to satisfy the other Titans. Save Beast Boy who peeked over her shoulder.

"Heya, look Star. I think the ghostly Raven is warming up to me." Being so close to the beast made Raven burn with desire. her mind flashed with images of him burying himself inside her, leaving her a panting mess like Starfire. Her legs clamped together under the table, carefully hidden by her cape. What was this? She never had such desires for Beast Boy before, but seeing him like that last night...She only lowered her head in a mix of shame and escapism. She wish she could just disappear.

Starfire pulled Beast Boy back giggling, "Please friend Beast Boy, do not torture our friend so. Sit down and I will get you some fruit." Starfire led the changeling to his own seat, his hands upon his shoulders. Beat Boy gazed affectionately up at her.

Raven's eyes darted to Robin's. Though it was hard to tell at times, but his eyes were locked onto the two. She looked back down to her waffles. Oh, if she could just disappear right now...

Why was this happening? Sure the Titans had their problems now and then, but this sudden act of lust between Beast Boy and Starfire seemed like it could tip the whole team over the edge. Cyborg was immune to all of this of course, but Raven couldn't imagine Robin's wrath if he found out.

Starfire's arms wrapped loosely around Raven's neck. Raven felt her back arch as she gave a slight gasp, looking towards the loving alien who's head was now planted on her shoulder, "Come friend Raven. You stated before you would go to the mall of shopping with me. We have the girl's talk to commence." She said with an almost purr in her throat. That devious smile never left Starfire's face, as if she was enjoying teasing the poor empath. Raven could feel herself breathing hard, her heart afire in her chest. They had no such plans, but it was obvious Starfire either wanted to explain things or take her for...

Raven nodded quickly, "Y-yeah, ok..." Raven looked up at the other Titans. All three seemed oblivious towards their new plans. Why would they see this as suspicious? They couldn't have known. Then she saw Beast Boy's head rise from his food, a wicked little grin traced across his lips. His tooth poked from the smile as he eyed the two. Oh no, did she tell him?

Raven quickly stood up, pulling her hood up and made her way for the living room doors. Starfire floated behind her, another soft giggle echoing into Raven's head. Stop it Star, stop it...

Once the two were far enough from the living room, Raven turned to Starfire with a grunt. She pinned the alien to the wall, giving a grimace of annoyance, "You told him didn't you? You told Beast Boy I saw!" She pressed her forearm into Starfire's chest. It was a threatening gesture sure, but Starfire knew better than anyone that Raven would never intentionally hurt anyone. Starfire's smile never left her lips.

Starfire placed her hands on Raven's shoulders, "Relax friend Raven-"

"No! How can I relax?! You two have got this little... Affair going on and now I'm in the middle of it! I can't be involved in this. What if Robin finds out? I can't..." Raven could feel her heart pound against her chest with a ferocity she knew all too well. She was letting her emotions get to her again. She backed slowly away from Starfire, breathing hard as her hand reached up to clutch at her chest.

Starfire floated towards her with a concerned expression on her face, "Raven, do you need to mediate?"

Raven nodded, gritting her teeth.

Starfire nodded, taking her friend by the hand and leading her on. "Come friend Raven, I will take you to the roof. We will discuss these tidings once you feel comfortable."

* * *

Raven looked out over the bay. She had calmed down, thanks to not only Starfire's encouragement but the beautiful sunrise that was still stretching over the city's horizon. She felt at calm again, as nearly as calm as she did that night. That was before all she witnessed though... The two were sitting on the edge of the giant T shaped tower, legs dangling over it.

Raven turned towards Starfire, "How long?"

Starfire turned towards her with her smile, as friendly and welcoming as always. Raven always thought Starfire looked her best when she was jovial. "How long what Raven?" She asked, the wind basking in her red hair.

"How long have you and uh... Beast Boy been seeing each other?"

"Seeing? I do not know what you mean. Beast Boy and I see each other all the time- Oh, you mean mating!" Said Starfire, lifting a hand to her mouth.

"...Yeah..." Raven said with a flush. She gazed back down towards the bay.

Starfire reached out for Raven's chin, guiding her eyes back towards hers. "You need not be ashamed Raven. I do not fear such questions." She smiled, releasing her touch from Raven's chin. Raven already missed the alien's light touch. Starfire looked out over the bay, crossing her legs. "Three months ago."

Raven blinked, looking at her, "On your 18th birthday?"

Starfire smiled, "Mmhm."

Raven was still confused, "But... Why Beast Boy? I thought you always liked Robin."

"I did, but... Beast Boy has claimed me."

Raven was confused, "Claimed you?"

Starfire nodded eagerly, "Yes! On my planet, the 18th birthday is a very big life changing event! We Tamaraneans take the events that happen our birth days very seriously. On the 18th, I was officially able to claim a mate."

Raven seemed to understand, "Then why not claim Robin?"

Starfire looked towards her, "He didn't try hard enough."

* * *

"Happy birthday!" Everyone screamed. Starfire giggled at the table's end, a cute pointed party hat atop her head as each Titan gave her congratulations. Everyone was there, Beast Boy, Cyborg, Raven, Speedy, Aqua Lad, and yes... Even Robin. Starfire grinned happily to see her teammate so enamored with her celebrations, presenting her with the first slice of cake.

"Here you go Star, Cyborg and Beast Boy spent all day baking this cake for you." Stated Robin. And what a grand cake it was! Vanilla icing upon chocolate with traces of pink icing to outline it. Everything was perfect.

Despite the magnificent cake, Starfire couldn't keep her eyes off Robin. Being 18 now, she had the right to take a mate, and oh how she was eager to just jump him right here and now. She bit her lower lip as the other Titans dug into the cake. On Tamaran, such an act wouldn't be so ill-advised, but Humans were much more in tune with their decencies.

Suddenly a rogue thumb came up and smeared something gently against her nose. It was a bit of vanilla icing. She turned with a giggle to Beast Boy, who was smirking at her, "How's the cake Starfire?"

Star smiled, her tongue slithering out to lap the icing right off the tip. Starfire's tongue was unnaturally long by earth standards. Beat Boy's eyes went wide, "Dude..." He mumbled. The two shared a laugh as Starfire slipped her tongue back into her mouth, swallowing the icing. As Starfire finished her giggle fit, she opened her eyes to find Beat Boy pushing a present towards her. Starfire raised her eyes to him, grinning broadly.

"Thank you Beast Boy! I look forward to opening your-" But before she could finish, several more presents were pushed her way. Beast Boy's gift was knocked from Starfire, falling to the ground. Everyone saw Beast Boy's present bearing and decided to push theirs forward. Before she knew it Robin's present, Cyborg's, Aqualad's, they were all stacking on top of each other.

"Friends! Please, one at a time!~" Starfire was feeling overwhelmed, but as the party went on, she was able to open one present after another. Cyborg had gotten her a new set of cooking pans. He said they monitored when certain foods were being over cooked and set off an alarm to notify her. A present of his own design, Starfire figured. Raven had gotten her a cook book. When Starfire opened it and saw what it was, Raven only offered a smirk. Was Starfire's cooking that bad that she needed monitoring and teachings? She played up a smile, but so far these presents seemed rather judgmental. Finally, she was given Robin's present. She felt her body tense up. Her hands trembled as she unwrapped the present, grinning as she was given...

"Oven mits?" She asked, raising them up? Oh boy... Starfire put on her best smile despite the rather pathetic gift. It seemed like Starfire's birthday was one cooking utensil after another.

* * *

Raven had her knees pressed against her chest. She smirked at Starfire, "I knew you didn't like my cook book."

Starfire giggled, placing her arm around the grey-skinned Titan, pulling her close, "On the contrary friend Raven! I enjoyed both your gift and Cyborg's gift immensely. I just... I expected more from Robin. After all we had been through, after the battles, the kisses, the dates... To return my affection with a pair of oven mits?"

Raven couldn't help but chuckle, "I can imagine that being rather lame."

Starfire nodded, releasing Raven from her friendly hug.

Raven then turned to her, "Wait, what did Beat Boy give you?"

* * *

After hours of dancing, cake eating and laughing, Starfire was rather pooped. She sat on the couch as the room started to clear out. Raven, Cyborg and Robin had all went to bed, leaving a passed out Speedy and Beast Boy alone with Starfire. Starfire curiously lifted her gaze over to the kitchen to where Beast Boy was. He seemed to be searching through the pile of wrapping paper.

"Friend Beast Boy," inquired Starfire as she floated towards him, "May I ask what you are doing?"

Beast Boy's head poked out from the pile of wrapping paper. He had a small package in his hands, the present he had first given to her. Starfire covered her mouth, "Oh Beast Boy, I am so sorry that I missed your gift." Beast Boy just smiled, sitting there on his knees.

"Its fine Star, things tend to get a little crazy on B-days. I know how it is, haha..." He said, holding the present out to her. Starfire plopped down on her knees in front of him, the two sharing an almost intimate space between each other. She looked to Beast Boy as he smiled at her. She had always thought Beast Boy was handsome, but that attraction came through his toothy smile the most. Whenever he offered her that smile, it felt like everything would be alright, no matter the circumstances.

Starfire took the present from him, gently unwrapping the paper. Beast Boy had placed his palms on his knees, watching her open it with such a happy expression. Maybe it was better the two shared this moment rather than a group moment. He seemed so calm and comforting, despite Star's hectic party. As the paper slid off, Star could see more and more appearing from the package. Eventually it had come undone.

It was a framed picture. The picture contained all five Titans. It was an old picture too, back when the group first came together. Starfire was still in her battle armor from her crash, and she couldn't remember the last time Beast Boy had seemed so young. Raven was in it too, and Starfire was shocked to find the early empath showing a small smile. Starfire always remembered Raven being hard to connect with through the first year of their teams companionship. Robin and Cyborg were in the picture as well, Robin's arm lightly draped around Starfire's waist.

It was perfect. Beat Boy got it. He understood the things that make Starfire happy, and the one that towered over the others was the Titan's companionship. Beast Boy's gift didn't have to be bought, built or fitted, it just had to be remembered. Starfire lifted her gaze up to Beast Boy, tears welling in her eyes. "Oh Beast Boy..."

He smiled, bashfully lifting his hand to the back of his head, "Robin's always sayin' that when we turn 18, we're gonna have to make some big decisions about staying on the Titans or not. And I just wanted ya to remember your friends, no matter what you do." His eyes lifted to hers, and suddenly went wide, "Oh no, you're gonna pounce me aren't-"

It was too late. Starfire jolted forward, their mouths connecting in a fiery kiss. Starfire found herself holding Beast Boy down by the wrists, pushing her peculiarly long tongue into his mouth. His tongue tried to keep up, but even the lapping master himself couldn't compete with an alien goddess after her prey. Beast Boy could feel the tongue push down his throat. He gasped, giving a grunt as he wriggled from under her.

Starfire parted from him, leaving the two gasping for air as a bewildered Beast Boy stared up at her. His cheeks were flushed, the red off setting his green skin cutely. Starfire thought he looked like Christmas. "S-star, what are you do-doing? Oohh..." He found himself drifting off in pleasure as Starfire gyrated over him. It seemed that her lower half was poised over his groin, grinding up against him as she growled with desire.

"I've chosen you Beast Boy.~ " She stated it so simply. Beast Boy could only stare, but as he did, he lost control of his hands. They quivered upwards, taking her by the bare part of her waist, holding her up against him.

Starfire looked like a vixen, her eyes half closed as she gazed down at him like a plaything for her amusement. He leaned upwards, taking her in another kiss, hoisting himself upwards from his submissive position and taking a more dominant stance. He pushed her back up on her knees, her hands falling loosely at her side, arms encircling her by the waist. Beast Boy was smaller than Starfire, but he still had a strength to him. The others would always tease him about his supposed 'muscles', but now she could see it. He wasn't a warrior, but a lover... And lovers had a passion in them that the strongest axe bearer could never have.

Starfire gave a playful squeak as he pawed at her rump, lifting her up onto the mantle so that he was kissing up at her. Her ass wiggled at the new stance, leaning down into Beast boy's kisses with an eagerness she never knew she had. His eyes were closed as he took her all in, giving into his own beast like moans and growls as Starfire's hands reached down and mussed his hair up.

Beast Boy's hands would find their way to her thighs, hiking up her skirt a bit and scratching down her skin in a animalistic manner. Starfire loved it. Her back gave way to an arc, taking Beast Boy by the head and burying his face into her chest. "M-my room.~" Gasped Starfire.

Eventually the two found themselves in the hallway, missing a few clothes.

Then in Star's room, Starfire cooing in pleasure as Beast Boy's hands pinched at her breasts.

And then finally on her bed, both completely naked. Starfire was ready, poised like a tigress about to bounce on the clearly unprepared Beast Boy, "W-Wait..." He mumbled out, perching himself up on his elbows. "Have you... Done this before?"

Starfire seemed awfully confident to Beast Boy. Beast Boy kept finding himself clumsily groping and kissing, but truth be told Starfire found his inexperience charming. She leaned in close, biting down on one of his elfish ears, "Mmph, I have.~"

Beast Boy was surprised by that answer, "R-really? With who? Robin?"

Starfire shook her head, releasing her ear with a soft lick to the spot she had been biting, "No one of this world my friend."

"O-oh." That didn't seem to inspire confidence in the green one. His sexual prowess was now competing against some Tamaranean Adonis. Starfire lifted her hand to his cheek, coaxing the obviously nervous Beast Boy.

"I understand this is your first time Beast Boy?" Asked Starfire, pushing herself up on her knees. His hands slid down to his chest, poising over him as if she were about t mount herself. Beast Boy found his hands on her hips, panting with one ragged breath after another. His brow was wet with sweat. Starfire smiled down at him, "Do not worry Beast Boy, I will be gentle."

And she was, the first time for Beast Boy was over rather quickly even despite this. Beast Boy would seem frustrated with himself, but Starfire would lean into his ear whispering, "Do not worry friend. We have all night to train you.~"

* * *

"... Eventually he put me on my hands and knees, mounting me from behind like a dog. Oh Raven it was a glorious feeling! I bit into my pillow as he took me, hour after hour-"

"Oook, Starfire. I get it." Raven was obviously rather flustered by all the intricate details of their mating. Starfire had no gauge to measure appropriate behavior, so her stories were always very... Vivid. Raven had crossed her legs, clutching her hands together in a nervous fashion.

Starfire seemed to notice, "Have you ever been mated Raven?"

There was a long pause. Raven looked out over the bay, "No."

Starfire scooted closer towards her, "Why not?"

Raven didn't know how to answer that, "I don't know. Truthfully, I've never been close enough to a person to try it. I... I don't know what I'd do, how I'd react. Sex always seems like a very emotional act in the books I read. Even reading about it makes it hard to concentrate. Knowing how I could lose control of myself, why should I put others in danger just for my own desires?" She turned towards Starfire with an sad look upon her face. She lifted the hood over her head, blocking her shame from Starfire. "I just don't know what I'd do..."

Starfire leaned into her, "Would you like to try with me and Beast Boy?"

Raven went paler than she usually was, quickly glaring towards the alien, "What?!"

Starfire laid a hand upon Raven's thigh, trickling her fingertips upon her bare flesh, "If I can train Beast Boy, then perhaps I can train you in the act of making love as well.~" She stated with a purr. Leave it to Starfire to make another girl weak in the knees. "I like a challenge."

Raven felt like she was about to collapse. Her body shivered at the alien's gentle touch, "T-train me? What about Beast Boy?"

Starfire snuggled up to Raven, taking her in her arms, "He will help, but only when you are comfortable, ok?" She asked, planting a kiss on Raven's cheek. Raven's heart skipped a beat, lifting a hand towards the spot. It felt cool and wet, not how she expected a kiss to be at all.

"See? You did not explode." Starfire said, giggling, "So what do you say Raven?"

This was nuts. There was no way Raven could let this happen. It was all too weird. Only a day after finding out her and Beast Boy were a item, now Starfire wanted to encourage Raven to join in on the 'fun?' This was out of the question. There was no way raven was going to take the risk of putting forth not only danger on the tower, but possibly all of Jump City in a sensual, selfish act.

Raven was convinced, but surprised when her mouth quivered out the word, "Ok..."


	2. Chapter 2

[So, this story is getting progressively R-Rated, and I am a bit concerned how far I can go on this site with the sexual stuff. I've tried to eliminate the use of any specific dirty words, and I don't want to write any of the Titans out of character from the show. I kind of want to keep it classy despite the content, ya know? Part of the Out of Character stuff would be them cussing, so my 'mature' story won't be because of F-Bombs or other words. Anyway, Chapter 2 hoooooo!]

* * *

Raven huffed out in exasperation. This was going to be hard. Staring into her vanity mirror, the Titan looked over her naked body. She was a pale thing, light in her stature with an almost wispy look to her. She crossed her arms, watching as her breasts pushed out. Raven always had a big chest, but now instead of annoyingly forcing them into a bra, she was considering how to present them to a lover.

Raven fumed, storming away from the mirror. This was insane! Why did she agree to this little tryst with Beast Boy and Starfire? They were her friends, not lovers! Besides, why should she get involved in their affair? It had such a powder keg potential of exploding the team. Raven couldn't imagine being the contributing factor that ended the Teen Titans just because of a selfish lust-induced idea.

Still…

Raven turned back to her mirror, jutting her hip out a bit. She watched her body give a cute curve, and she couldn't help but smile. "Goddess, I look silly…" She muttered, tracing a hand down her own waist, posing for herself. She planted the hand on her hip, lowering her eye lashes sensuously towards the mirror.

"Hey, Beast Boy.~"

JEEZ, that sounded dumb. Raven shook her head, "Mm, Beast Boy, you're looking good.~" BLEH. "Oh, Starfire, you're looking… Radiant." Stupid, stupid, stupid. Raven shook her head with self-embarrassment and flopped over her bed. Her hair tumbled in front of her eyes, and she blew a little breath to push it out of the way.

She laid there for a moment, eyes drifting over her room. Naughty thoughts started to play with her mind, and eventually she pushed herself up on her hands and knees, poising her rump towards the mirror. She looked over her shoulder, instantly blushing at what she saw. It was a very lewd pose, yet very… Primal. She waved her rear towards the mirror, lowering a hand in between her legs to spread herself for the reflection, "Take me."

That was it.

Raven bit her lip, feeling her thighs press together at the thought of being mounted like that. Raven wondered if it really was as good as Starfire said it was. She turned around and sat on the edge of the bed, crossing her legs as she looked towards her mirror. She let her arms fall behind her, forcing her upper back to pull a bit backwards, pushing her chest out. Raven thought she looked like a pinup girl.

Eventually, she posed herself out. This was all kind of fruitless. Raven figured that posing was one thing; doing the act itself was another. In the books she read, the women always either seemed to be 'enthralled with passion,' or 'trembling at the mate's dominance.' There were so many consistent tropes to these romance novels, Raven began to feel like they really were bull.

She came to the conclusion she would talk to Starfire about her first time. It might clear the air and leave some room open for understanding in case their tryst went sour.

Raven quickly threw on some clothes, opening her door to make her way towards Starfire's room. She found herself slowing down though as she turned the corner. As if hesitating herself, trying to give herself some time to think. Eventually she found herself leaning up against the hallway, falling down onto her butt and hugging her knees to her chest.

What was she doing? She already knew the answers to the questions she would ask. 'Take it easy, slow down, at your own pace…,' she had heard that from others. Admirable advice as it was, it didn't seem to satisfy Raven. How do you slow down when you are already to the edge of breaking a portal to a demonic horde? How do you take it easy when your demonic side is just waiting for an emotional burst like this to pull out of her soul?

She sighed, running a hand through her hair. This moment to herself felt nice, like when she meditated. Unfortunately for her, with all the hustle of the tower, it wouldn't be long until someone found her.

"Hey Rae, ya mopin'?" That was a familiar voice. Raven turned towards the intruder to her solace and found her green companion before her. Raven wondered how much he really knew…

"Beast Boy."

"Ya know, whenever you usually have 'alone time' you are usually in yer room. Instead I find ya steps from Starfire's room. You alright?" He asked, approaching her slowly.

Raven smiled softly, lowering her head, "Not really."

"Well, what gives? Spill." He plopped down next to her, pushing his knees up to her in a similar manner. Raven and Beast Boy were always matching in height. Raven never felt dominant or submissive by his stature, always… Middle ground. And that's probably where Beast Boy stood in this situation. He probably didn't care whether or not Raven got involved. He probably wasn't even attracted to her. Why not ask him? He was far from a neutral party to the affair, but he was the only Titan Raven knew for sure had actually had sex in the tower. Raven had her suspicions that Cyborg was a bit of a player before he became robotized, but Cy didn't have a more recent perspective.

Inhale.

"I know about you and Starfire."

Beast Boy's face went white. Well, a light green really, but still he was in shock. He looked down to the ground, out stretching his legs as if he were about to jump up, maybe run from the conversation. Instead he shifted his weight a little and remained sitting there. "Y-you tell Robin?"

"No."

"Oh thank god," he exhaled out, slumping down in a more relaxed sitting position. Beast Boy was always very animated with his emotions. He was pretty much the polar opposite of Raven. "Can… Can I ask why?"

"Because you two are my friends, and despite the inconveniences of your little tryst, it's none of my business… Well, at least it wasn't." Raven found herself trailing the tip of her foot in a circular motion, a faint flush on her cheeks.

"What do you mean?" Beast Boy said, his ears perking up curiously. God, Beast Boy was cute with his little animal twitches and traits. Raven only recently started to notice it, but as the two grew older in the tower, Raven saw Beast Boy as less of a complete annoyance and instead focused on his positive traits. Raven remembered how she was when she first joined the team, so gloomy and anti-social. Well, she was still these things, but it wasn't like she'd deny a friend from coming into her room to talk now and then. She felt that she had made tremendous strides in the social areas of her life.

"Well… Uhm…" How does one put this? It wasn't like she could just drop the bomb on him that Starfire wanted her in the bedroom with the two. She doubted Beast Boy was even ready for that concept yet. But still, she wanted some information. "H-how was it? Starfire told me about that first night very… Vividly."

Beast Boy went from white to red, lifting a hand to his cheeks to scratch along his scruff. "O-oh, she did huh? That alien never knows how to be subtle."

"Yeah…" Raven found herself smiling just thinking about all the details Starfire went in that was far beyond the 'Too Much Information' rule. "But, I just wanted to know… I've never, ya know, done it and I wanted to know how it was for you."

Beast Boy turned to her with a small smile, "Ya sure? I'm sure Starfire devirginized ya just by speaking."

Raven rolled her eyes, "Fine, if you don't wanna tell me how awesome you did in bed then I'll just go to Cyborg-" Raven stood up, turning away from Beast Boy.

"No wait!" Beast Boy grabbed her by the wrist.

Raven smirked, looking back at him. Beast Boy never lost his need to brag and boost throughout the years at the tower. She turned back to him with a wicked little smirk, her brow raised.

Beast Boy couldn't help but chuckle, "Alright alright, but let's get out of the tower… Too many ears, ya know?"

True enough.

* * *

Raven sat at the coffee shop table with Beast Boy. It was a quiet day, a few people waltzing by at their leisure. The Titans came here all the time. It was a sort of place where their hero status didn't have them stopping every 5 minutes for pictures or autographs. Raven sipped on her Chai tea slowly, careful not to burn her lips.

Beast Boy had a chocolate mocha frap, extra whipped cream. Raven smiled at his drink as he took a long, inhaling sip. Still such a child. No patience to the beast at all.

"So, where to start?" Asked Beast Boy, obviously flustered as he looked about the ground below the table. "I guess Star told you about how it happened?" His eyes raised, his ears folding back a bit.

Raven nodded, "Star told me how her legs went weak for your cute photo." She stated, lifting a hand dramatically to her forehead, as if feigning a faint. "Oh Beast Boy, you silver-tongued devil.~ Your pictures make me flush with passion!" She posed dramatically.

Beast Boy smirked, "Ok smart ass. I can see you're just jealous that your cook book didn't get you in Star's bed, heheh…"

Raven raised her brows in a joking manner, as if affirming his little claim. True that.

"Well, anyway… Do you just wanna know about the sex?"

Raven nodded, setting her tea down to listen.

"Ok, well here it goes…"

* * *

Beast Boy felt himself push inside the squirming alien, giving a sharp gasp as he felt his length slowly absorb into the alien. His hands clutched at Starfire's waist, holding her up as if to prevent the goddess from taking him whole, which was probably possible knowing Star's libido. Beast boy felt her wrap herself around him, squeezing his member as she swallowed him inside her.

"W-wait Starfire… Ah…"

Beast Boy felt his legs quaking with a jittery motion. Was this him being nervous? Starfire leaned into him, planting a kiss on his lips as she took him whole, making him groan in pleasure as she started to gyrate her hips. She didn't even have to lift herself off the Titan, Beast Boy could already feel himself tightening up, ready to blow.

Aw no, he couldn't be finished this soon already? Come on…

Beast Boy gritted his teeth, looking away to try and think of other things, prolong his inevitable rupture. Baseball, old grannies, Robin in a dress, old disgusting meat, AAHhguh…

It was too late. Beast Boy found himself giving a wiggle of his hips, buckling into Starfire as he let loose his climax into the cooing alien girl. Starfire slowed her bucking, looking down at Beast Boy with a soft smile. She couldn't help but give a cute giggle.

Beast Boy was humiliated. He buried his face in her chest, giving the grumpiest groan he could give, "I'm sorry Star…" He said with a mumble. "Ugh, I knew I'd mess this up. I knew it, I knew it…" Starfire lifted his face to her, planting a kiss on his lips as she stayed connected with him, her legs wrapped around his waist as she stayed straddled on his lap.

"It is alright Beast Boy. You did perfect."

"No I didn't. I came like after 30 seconds. Ugh, your Tamaranean man probably boned ya for hours."

"There were no bones involved in my mating affairs on Tamaran. That sounds like it might hurt, but Beast Boy… You are being silly. My first time was just as embarrassing."

"You probably didn't finish so quickly…" Said Beast Boy, running his fingertips along her back, playfully tickling her. Starfire answered his touch with an arch to her back.

"I almost crushed him between my legs. He had to go see a doctor."

Beast Boy paused.

He then erupted into laughter, falling back on the bed as he chuckled wildly. He lifted his hand to cover his face, peeking up to an equally entertained Starfire. She climbed off him, scooting alongside the giggling Titan, "Yes, it is funny now, but at the time I felt quite the embarrassment." Starfire's eyes darted down to his member.

"Mm, there's always a second chance friend Beast Boy." She slid down to his groin, giving Beast Boy quite a small jump as she started to clean him off with her tongue. Beast Boy could feel his stomach tighten as the alien lapped eagerly at his manhood. And as if Starfire had used some kind of magic potion, Beast Boy's arousal began to build.

"Mmm, there we go.~" Purred Starfire.

* * *

Raven was snickering to herself, yet she had a small blush on her cheeks, "You know it's funny. In all my little romance books they always talk about how passionate and breathtaking love making is. And your story is, 'Oops,'" Raven laughed at her own little joke, crossing her legs as she lifted her cape up to her lips, trying to conceal her laughter. The sugar shaker on the table quaked a bit, a small bit of black energy encasing it for a moment before Raven calmed herself, "I'm sorry, haha…"

Beast Boy took it all in stride. He smirked at Raven, raising a brow to her little antics. "You laugh now, but I wonder how awkward your first time is gonna be Ms. Magic." He nodded to the sugar shaker, moving about without Raven even noticing.

Raven saw what he was referring to and lifted a hand to her chest, calming herself. She stopped laughing, but still had a goofy smile splayed upon her face, "Heh, I'm sorry Beast Boy. It's just SO typical of you to mess that up."

"Who says I messed it up though?"

"Well, you did obviously."

"Maybe at the time," He leaned back in his chair, "But you know, I think everyone's first time is a little terrible. Sure, I was a bit humiliated when I wasn't the sex god I thought I should be just naturally, but after a while it didn't matter. Starfire… She has a way with doin' it."

"How do you mean?" This perked Raven's interest immediately.

"Well, she didn't seem to think it mattered. Like, she understood. I was caught off guard. I wasn't expecting to fu- Uhm, mate with Starfire that night. I mean, would you have thought that was possible? ME the first guy in the tower Starfire jumps on? I can think of an avian in a mask first in line before me."

Raven shook her head no, but she smiled at him, "You two are good for each other though…"

Beast Boy grinned at that, "Thanks. But, like I was sayin', Starfire… She trained me. After I got hard again she turned over and let me go at her. I was on top that time, but I lasted longer. I went like 30 minutes."

"Bravo." Raven said, giving a golf clap.

"And I went longer with every time.~" He said, giving Raven a lusty look.

* * *

Beast Boy pushed Starfire onto the bed, her falling on her front. He was a sweaty, musky mess, wiping his brow with his forearm as he climbed onto the bed with her, gripping her rear.

Starfire was eager for more. She arched her back, pushing herself back to meet him. She turned her head towards the now confident Titan, biting on her lip as she clawed at her covers, ready to take it.

Beast Boy took hold of himself, pressing against her slit before pushing in with a grunt. Starfire gave a jump, her toes curling in pleasure as she took him inside her. She turned back forward, pushing back with her hips as Beast Boy matched her. They met half way, their bodies giving a wet slap of contact.

"Oooh, Beast Boy.~ That's it, good boy.~"

That praise forced a tender tingle down Beast Boy's spine. He huffed hotly as he felt his inner dog give in to her demands. He rolled his hips, drawing out before pumping back in, and building up a pace to his mounting. Each thrust forward gave a lewd slap between them, both Titans now drenched as the bed squeaked loudly under them.

Starfire was having a fit in pleasure. She gripped the covers from under her, holding tightly as Beast Boy rocked her body. Every push sounded off a cry of ecstasy from the alien, giving loud calls of 'more' and 'harder' with every dive.

Beast Boy fell over her back, scooting forward so that his chest pressed up against her back. His hands fell on top of hers, holding her down as he continued to pound away from behind her. His mouth was at her ear now, and he was panting into her ear softly, whispering to her, "S-star quiet. ~ Y-you're being so l-loud, aghn…"

Starfire nodded, agreeing with the green one huffing above her, "Y-yes, you're right, Ahn!~" Starfire leaned forward, taking her pillow in her teeth. She pulled it forward so it was directly under her before turning her head towards Beast Boy.

Her legendary tongue lolled from her mouth, slipping up towards Beast Boy's cheek and giving him an affectionate lick, "Now, go as hard as you can.~" She panted out, burying her face into her pillow and biting down.

Beast Boy nodded, pushing himself up on his feet. He angled himself downward, slamming into the eager alien as she grunted loudly into the pillow. Each cry got louder and louder as he went at her. Thankfully, it was muffled so that the sound never left beyond the bed. Beast Boy picked up his pace, hard thrusts burying forward, almost punching the orange skinned beauty.

She could take it.

Beast Boy was another matter. He was close again, feeling his back arch as he grew tightened in his lower abdomen. He gave a series of deep thrusts forward, gasping as he met each thrust forward with an almost vice like clench from Starfire.

She raised her head at that moment, feeling his build up from within, "Me too, me too.~ Ahhn!"

Yes! Beast Boy matched with her climax exactly. The two halted with soft grunts, feeling it all gush out lewdly inside the quaking girl, her body in a state of what seemed like shock as she rocked with her own orgasm. Starfire fell forward, panting loudly, dripping from between her legs. Beast Boy fell on top of her, his hands propping himself up as he trailed himself along her butt, as if marking her. Starfire didn't seem to mind. In fact she wiggled her butt cutely at the act, smirking back at her mate, "That's a good boy.~"

* * *

Beast Boy looked around their section. The sugar was flying up in the air while a few chairs rocked in their spot. A salt shaker crashed to the ground, breaking into sharp, jagged glass pieces. A few beads that were hanging from the windows shifted back and forth, and the window itself seemed to compress on itself, like it could shatter at any moment. The table between them felt like it was being hit with a small earth quake. Beast Boy laid his palms down on their table, keeping it planted on the ground. He lifted his head to Raven, a weak grin on his lips, "Hey uh, Rae, ya alright?" He muttered out.

Raven was not alright. Her face was a flurry of embarrassment. The blush on her face almost made it look like Trigon was taking hold of her. She thought Starfire was overly detailed. Beast Boy knocked her story out of the park. Raven couldn't decide where to look, glancing from the table back to the chai tea now trembling in her hands. And it wasn't like Raven was good at hiding these trembles. Beast Boy's face said it all! He knew this was affecting her past a normal level. "Y-yeah, I'm fine… Uh… Can you stop?"

Beast Boy nodded, "Yeah, sure… I'm sorry, I didn't mean to uh, tickle your fancy so much, heheh."

Raven wanted to deny it, but there was no way Beast Boy would take it seriously. She was already getting stares from very aware bystanders, and calming herself down to set everything back in its proper place was proving to be harder than usual.

"S-see, this is what I mean… How can I handle that kind of intimacy when I'm so close to leveling this place?" Her eyes darted to the sugar caddy, now dumping sugar over the table. Raven frowned cutely, giving a groan of annoyance.

Beast Boy gave her a look, "Leveling is a bit strong. You're making some tables rattle an' some sugar float. I busted my alarm clock this morning just gettin' out of bed. Your embarrassment is makin' ya clumsy, just like anyone would be." Beast Boy's comforting words seemed to help a bit, because the sugar finally set down on the table. The tables and beads seemed to stop moving as well. Beast Boy exhaled, releasing his grip on their table. "See? You are in control girl."

Raven set her tea back down, still flushed with shyness. "S-sorry."

Beast Boy smiled, "Don't be. I'm kinda flattered actually… When we were younger, I always had a big crush on you Raven." Raven's eyes lit up. That was the answer to one of her many questions. The confirmation that Beast Boy actually did like her made her heart soar. The pepper shaker on the table shot through the window, flying up into orbit as her black magic twitched in front of her. Beast Boy winced, but held his smile.

Raven smiled, biting her lower lip. "Me too."

That surprised Beast Boy, "Really? I always thought you wanted to kill me."

Raven shrugged, "That was my way of saying I liked you." She giggled a bit.

Beast Boy laughed with her, setting a couple of 20s down on the table, "Let's get out of here before your awkward ass gets us any more stares."

Raven nodded eagerly to that. The two quickly left the coffee shop.

* * *

Raven and Beast Boy continued to talk as they walked back to the tower, taking their time. Raven was happy. This was nice. She could see herself being more intimate with Beast Boy. It seemed like he could handle her if things got weird, and to be honest that was really all the reassurance she wanted. So, when Beast Boy asked, "So, why are you so curious about sex right now? Meet somebody?"

Raven inhaled, "Starfire wants me to join in with you two."

…

Beast Boy had stopped, "W-what?"

Raven turned to him. Her face was straight, no joking in her eyes. Beast Boy looked at his feet as he took in all that information.

"Wow, uhm… That's… Uh."

"Beast Boy," Raven stepped up to him, taking his hands in hers, "Listen, I understand if that prospect is too weird. It was Starfire's idea."

Beast Boy nodded, "I figured… I dunno, I guess I didn't realize that Starfire was so… Open. I kinda thought she was my secret girlfriend or something." He raised his eyes to her, "Do you… Want to?"

Raven didn't answer. She just smiled, looking down at the floor bashfully.

Beast Boy grinned, a fresh flush on his cheeks, "Whoa, uhm… That's totally awesome, but…"

Raven lifted her eyes back to him, "What?"

"Raven, a big part of having your first experience is the spontaneity in it. At least, it was to me. It just feels weird having Star prepare us for this kind of thing, ya know?"

Raven nodded. It wasn't a very natural development for a relationship, but Raven had thought about that, "That's true, but if you know me, I want a lot of prep time for anything."

"Heh, ok Batman."

Raven gave him a playful punch to the arm "Stop it, I'm being serious." The smile never left her face though.

Beast Boy snickered, rubbing his 'wound.' "Sorry, heheh…"

"Beast Boy, I've realized throughout my life you're one of the only people who understands how my emotions can get the better of me. Today I've realized you know how to remedy such outbursts as well. I know Starfire doesn't get it, though she does have her ways… I'd want you to be there. I feel like I could do it if I had you there." She slipped closer towards Beast Boy. The closeness made a parking meter to the left of them start to seize up, vibrating in the concrete as black magic enwrapped around it.

Beast Boy took her in his arms, pulling her close to him. She lifted her hands up to his chest, allowing him to hold her close. As if on cue, the parking meter stopped shaking. Raven looked to it and then back to Beast Boy, "See, I need you baby.~" She smirked at him with a wink.

Beast Boy laughed at the silly title, leaning in and pecking her on the cheek. He nodded with a smile, "Ok…"


	3. Chapter 3

[Smaller chapter here. This story is turning out longer than I intended, but whatever. I'm enjoying myself. I have a few concerns with Raven's character. I feel like I'm not making her grumpy enough, but I'm rationalizing that by giving the Titans a few years in the future. We'll assume that Raven has opened up a lot more since her early days in the Teen Titans, and she trusts these people with their lives. Also, it helps that they all are 18ish so that the sexual stuff isn't weird. Anyway, enjoy!]

* * *

Raven grabbed a handful of her books, making her way to a large chest in the corner of the room. She peeked over her shoulder to Beast Boy, watching him take down some of her scented candles. She flushed a bit, thinking about what they were stripping her room for.

Today was the day. Beast Boy and Starfire had agreed on Raven's terms and were going to experiment with the idea of being with them. She couldn't help but look towards the ground, a flurry of inappropriate thoughts spilling through her mind. That wasn't what today was about. Raven wanted to work on this slowly, take her time. Of course, it might be a mistake to involve both of them in Raven's first experience, but that was part of the ground rules. Starfire insisted on being there. In all honesty, Raven felt the most comfortable around Beast Boy. She had no idea what her emotions would do if Starfire was tossed in the mix.

This was such a strange concept. Normal people didn't do this, planning on how to approach making love. It was like how Beast Boy said, spontaneous. But, with Raven, she couldn't afford such luxuries. The emotional land mine that was Raven's emotional state always needed preperation. It was the whole reason she was as moody as she was. In fact, she had meditated most the morning just mentally preparing for today. This was going to be weird...

There was a sudden playful growl from behind her, a hand tracing her waist. The fingertips were warm and inviting. Raven let a small gasp break past her lips, finding herself jumping up on her toes. She smiled once she realized it was Beast Boy, glancing to the green trouble maker looking over her shoulder. He was curiously poking through the books she had in her hands. Raven found herself falling back against his chest, letting him support her weight. He did so without question, keeping her wrapped in his arm. This felt good.

"Hm, all these books look really old. Don't ya read any new stuff?" Beast Boy asked, leaning down to blow some dust off one cover.

"I do, but I like the old books. I like tales of gallantry, knights, the saving of damsels, classic stuff. Romance stories."

Beast Boy smirked. He pulled away from his hug and planted himself in front of her. raven's head cocked curiously at him. He took her hand in his, leaning down to plant a gentle kiss on her knuckle, "My lady.~"

Raven snickered, "Keep doing that and I may faint."

"Really?" He asked, as if he were hoping for such an act. He let his tongue wriggle out lewdly from his mouth, as if about to slobber all over her hand. Raven quickly yanked away.

She then lifted the stack over his head, giving him a good bop before she made her way towards the chest to tuck them in with the others. Closing the chest and locking it, she turned towards the wounded Beast Boy with her arms crossed and a playful smirk. Beast Boy winced with a grin, his bottom tooth poking cutely from his mouth. Goddess, she loved that tooth...

Beast Boy was giggling, "You know, you always loved to smack me around. If I didn't know any better I'd think you're a Masochist."

Raven pondered at that. Was she the type of person to derive pleasure from the pain of others? Sure, she liked tormenting Beast Boy, but that was all playful. Would going father with him bring her joy? Raven always let these questions about herself linger in her thoughts. Sometimes far too long. Why not? She always liked having a better understanding of herself. She always saw how easy it would be for her to becomes a villain, despite her constraint and need to do good.

The real question, the stuff that bothered her, was if she liked it when the demonic side took over. Raven could remember feeling her conscious shift, but her feelings hold true during Trigon's periodical invasions of her psyche, her second pair of eyes slipping open. She had to admit, there was a tingle of pleasure that ran down her spine. She liked being... Well, bad.

"Raven, uh.. I was jokin'." Raven snapped out of her thoughts.

"Oh, uhm, yes..."

"You were considering it weren't ya? You wanna tie me up and have your way with me?" Asked Beast Boy. Raven turned towards him, and he had dropped on his knees before her. He placed his arms behind him, mimicking a bond as he looked up towards her. It was a quirky sight, seeing Beast Boy on her floor like her own, personal hostage. Oh, if he was only her toy to play with.~

Raven didn't answer, instead she approached him. She took one step in front of the other, sashaying her hips in a sensual style. Raven never really 'did' sexy that much, so she was curious how she looked from another's perspective. It had the proper effect on the Beastly Boy. He bit his lip, a light redness appearing on his cheeks. She stood over him, feeling the power in the dominant stance. She laid a hand on Beast Boy's cheek, stroking along it as she gave a wicked grin down at him. This felt good too.

Beast Boy's silly, joking grin had left his lips once Raven had taken her role. He gave a small purr, kneading his cheek into her hand, as if enjoying the pets. Raven felt his pre-adult stubble trickle along her skin. His face was warm, and Raven felt like she had control over him as his entire body seemed to shift in desire of her pets. Raven pressed her thighs together, biting her lip as she watched Beast Boy's little performance.

"Mm, good boy.~" She whispered. Beast Boy's tongue lolled out in a soft pant, his eyes closing as he basked in her touch. Raven began to realize he was actually becoming absorbed in his little persona. She wanted to stay like this, but it felt manipulative of her friend, "B-Beast Boy?"

The green Titan blinked, his psyche snapping back. The two Titans were more alike than Raven realized. Beast Boy shot straight up, realizing the strange performance he was giving was quite real. His face was red with embarrassment, and he scurried away to pack Raven's things, turning away from her. He started pulling candles off her wall again.

This was curious.

Raven approached the green Titan from behind, laying a hand on his shoulder, "I'm sorry if I freaked you out Beast Boy... "

"Its uh... Its alright." Beast Boy didn't look at her. Maybe he was ashamed, ashamed of being so susceptible.

"You like being, um... Dominated, don't you? I remember Starfire telling me about those words before."

Beast Boy paused, staring at the wall, "Yeah, it's a little weird... I don't know what comes over me, but when people praise me like that, I get all goofy. I feel like I'm melting, like puddy or something, like I'm a dog fishing for praise. M-Maybe it's some of my animal instincts coming out."

Raven wrapped her arms around his chest, setting her head on his shoulder, "I think it's cute. You're just a good, little puppy.~" She teased him, giving one of his pointed ears a nuzzle with her nose. Raven could feel butterflies in her chest as she held Beast Boy in her arms. The two had a similar stature, so it was easy for both of them to hold each other. A few of the candles in Beast Boy's hands twitched a bit, some black magic encasing them for just a moment before releasing them. Beast Boy didn't even seem to notice. Maybe she was getting better at controlling it than she though.

Beast Boy giggled in good fun, "Stop teasing me Rae... We all have our kicks. Mine makes sense, don't it?"

Raven pulled away, "Actually, yeah." What was her kick? Would she need to stand tall over him again?

There was a knock at the door. Beast Boy finally turned around, facing Raven. There was a silence between them. He knew what this meant as much as she did. The two glanced at Raven's door and then back to each other. Beast Boy took her hands in his, "You ready?"

Raven felt sick. She took a deep breath, nodding towards Beast Boy. She released him, taking careful strides over towards the door to her room. She stopped just before opening, looking towards the blank surface between her and the lusty alien that would have her way with her- No, this was just experimenting. No sex. No fooling around. Nothing.

But why did she want it so badly?

Raven pressed on the console, opening the door to find Starfire beaming at her in her normal Titan's attire. Raven was glad Starfire didn't gussy up for the event, it would have just made the whole thing more awkward-

Suddenly Raven felt lips slam into hers, taking the wind out of her lungs. She barely had time to react as she felt Starfire take her with a deep, passionate kiss. Raven was taken aback, feeling this force push on her so roughly. Raven heard her bookcase topple over, a small yipe of surprise from Beast Boy. Starfire's hands enveloped her around her waist, holding her close, and Raven felt her knees quiver and give way. Her chest shifted along her carpet, rolling around towards her window which was rattling violently. Oh no, the whole tower was going to collapse at this rate. She lifted a foot off the ground, finding herself getting lost in the kiss for a small moment before she realized what was happening. She quickly snapped back to reality. Her bed creaked and shifted, covers getting knocked off the frame as all of her things become layered in her black magic. Her hands flailed about, trying to get Beast Boy's attention, eyes darting around looking for him.

He was on the scene, placing a palm against Starfire's chest and pushing her back. Starfire broke the kiss, looking towards her lover with a happy smile. Raven could tell things were still falling over and crashing about in her room. Oh, no no no... Raven needed to calm down.

Starfire leaned into Beast Boy's cheek and gave him a animalistic lick when she saw him. He gave a weak smile, obviously worried about Raven's sudden kiss virginity being so savagely taken.

"Uh, Star... Raven wants us to take it easy first, ok?" Beast Boy said, running a hand through his hair as he looked to the rather shell shocked Raven.

Raven's eyes were wide, and she was still in the alien's embrace, hanging awkwardly as she looked up to her. The shaking and rattling around her seem to slowly fade, her emotions coming back into check as she tried to control herself. Her hands were at her chest, holding out her palms in a "I surrender' kind of pose. The empath blinked a few times, trying to regain composure. Starfire had nearly bruised her lips with that kiss, "W-wow..." Was all she could mutter forth.

Starfire nodded towards Beast Boy, "You are right! I am very sorry friend Raven. I just got too excited, hehe.~" Starfire released the wobbly Raven and held a hand up to her mouth, giggling.

Beast Boy quickly pressed on her door's console, making sure the door was nice and locked before the alien attempted any more surprise kisses. He turned to find a very flustered Raven. She had straightened herself, a large red blush on her cheeks as she turned away fuming.

* * *

"Oh boy..." Said Beast Boy, watching Raven as she sulked in the corner. Raven placed herself there, a self inflicted time out if you will. This was NOT how this was supposed to go. Beast Boy and Starfire were sitting on the edge of the bed, awaiting Raven to join them. Raven wasn't even sure if she wanted to. How dare Starfire just kiss her like that? Where did that alien get off, stealing away her first kiss by force. There was no way she was going to indulge her now.

"Did I break our friend Raven, Beast Boy?" Asked Starfire, looking towards her green companion.

"Heh, nah Star she's fine... You just uh, surprised her." 'Surprised' felt like a understatement. Starfire had left Raven in a trembling mess, not to mention the near damage she had caused to her own room. While Raven had started sulking, the two other Titans reorganized Raven's room, pushing her bookcase back up, fixing her chest, etc.

Raven had her hood up, staring in between her two walls at the corner. She was sitting on the floor, knees up at her chest. She kept her head down, looking towards her feet as she tried to grab a handle on herself. Finally a mumble emerged from her lips, a tone similar to the Raven Beast Boy had known in their past. "You promised me it wouldn't be like this."

Beast Boy remained silent. Raven knew Beast Boy felt bad. She could feel his shame as he sat next to his alien lover, who was really the one at fault. Raven felt like she was placing the blame on him, but she understood that Starfire was a wild card that was hard to control.

Raven turned towards the two, her eyes peeking through the darkness of her hood. "If-If I come over there... You won't 'pounce' me will you Star?"

Starfire perked up as her name was called, smiling brightly towards the goth in the corner, "Not at all Raven! I will give Beast Boy the pleasure of pouncing!" She bowed her head somberly, "And I do apologize for forcing my lips on yours. It was rude of me."

"And with that permission, I promise I won't pounce ya Rae." Beast Boy said, raising his hand as a solemn promise.

Raven took another breath, standing up and making her way towards the two. They scooted over, giving her a spot between them. Raven plopped down in the middle, her eyes still locked on her feet. "This is stupid..." She muttered with a pout.

Beast Boy snickered, pushing himself up on the bed. "Now come one Rae. Starfire's sorry, right?" He reached for her hood, hooking into it and gently pulling it down to reveal Raven's face.

Starfire nodded eagerly, turning towards Raven with an excited bounce. "Yes, I am most apologetic friend Raven. I wish not to make you uncomfortable."

Raven lifted her head to Starfire, bashfully smiling to the girl. How could Raven stay mad at THAT? She suddenly felt Beast Boy's hands take her by the arms, pulling her back onto the bed. Raven gave a little huff, looking back at the Titan. He pulled her back so that she was nestled against his chest with the back of her head, snuggled into his lap. She looked around with a confused expression, biting her lip as she watched as Starfire climb over her, "W-wait..." She said, panicking. Her legs closed together, and she started to writhe within Beast Boy's grasp.

Beast Boy reached down taking her hand in his. He squeezed it tight, holding her close for comfort. For some reason that helped. Raven had discovered that no matter what, Beast Boy had this calming effect when he was near. It was one of his endearing traits that Raven found herself relying on time and time again.

Raven's breathing was still intense, but she felt safer with Beast Boy holding her. She looked up to him, and he was smiling down at her, "It's ok Rae. I'm right here." That's all she needed. She nodded, taking another breath. Her eyes slid back down her own body to the tigress prowling up her frame. Beast Boy released her arms, giving her free reign.

Starfire leaned in again, her eyes half-lidded with a rather seductive glaze to them. Starfire planted her hands on both sides of Raven's head. She slid into Raven's lips again, planting a warm kiss. This one was gentle though, not the forceful pounce that Raven thought Starfire was going to give her. As soon as the kiss began it was over, Starfire pulling back. "How is that Raven?" Asked the alien. Raven could tell she was inching in with her, trying to gauge how much Raven could take. And it was working. Raven barely spazzed with magic energy from that kiss. It felt natural.

Raven sighed, feeling good. Her body wriggled cutely in Beast Boy's lap, looking up at Starfire, "It was... Good. I want more." She stated. Starfire beamed with pleasure, pulling her legs up as she sat on her hands and knees, straddling Raven under her. Raven's lust was barely satiated, so she was eager to continue with Star.

Starfire was quick to answer, letting herself fall on raven. She took Raven in another kiss, pushing her tongue in gently to meet with hers. Raven's arms slid up to embrace the alien Titan by wrapping around her neck, holding her close even though she was lightly trembling. Raven attempted to meet her explorative tongue with her own, moaning into the soft kisses from Starfire eagerly. It proved a challenge keeping up with the girl. A hand slyly reached up and groped Starfire's breast, the alien giving a delightful inhale with an arch to her back. Raven was ecstatic. She had made Starfire buckle in pleasure just by her touch.

Starfire parted from her lips, giving a gyration of her hips down at Raven, "You are doing gloriously!"

Beast Boy smiled down to the two, lifting his head to look around the room. Nothing was crashing to the ground from his perspective. His eyes then locked on Raven who was leaning against him, her body twitching in small places, but also curving and arching in the types of emotional highs that were akin to this type of experience. Her chest was gently heaving, the black magic Raven so often used enwrapping around the covers beside her, twisting it in its own little ball. Beast Boy laid a hand on Raven's shoulder, "Rae, you ok?"

Raven knew what he was referring to. She parted from Starfire, looking up at Beast Boy, "I... I can handle it." She was panting now, closing her legs around Starfire. She hooked herself to Starfire, laying her feet gently along Star's rump.

Starfire looked up to Beast Boy for confirmation. Beast Boy shrugged.

Raven wasn't having any of that. She scooted up a bit, pressing her rump into Beast Boy's groin. Arching her head back, she started to gently kiss along Beast Boy's neck with a flexible turn of her waist, happily panting, "Keep going. Please..." Beast Boy answered with a shiver, feeling his hands reach around to grip Raven's full breasts. Raven gasped, roughly grinding into Beast Boy's crotch, feeling his length start to grow and trace against her rump. That was Beast Boy? He was bigger than she though.

Raven stopped nipping at Beast Boy's neck to watch herself get molested by his explorative hands. The sight enthralled her. She could see her nipples rising through her black latex, stiffly affirming that all that was being done to her was a-ok in her book. Raven squirmed in his grip, panting happily as the two had their way with her.

Starfire started to slide a hand down between her legs. Beast Boy watched curiously wondering if such a leap would affect their eager goth. Starfire gently beaded against her hidden mound, tickling over Raven's soft nub against the black latex.

Raven groaned in a mix of surprise and pleasure, the bed beneath them shifting and giving a light quake of dark energy. Starfire stopped, looking up towards Raven, "Shall I continue?"

What Starfire saw made the alien blush furiously. She had never seen Raven so venomously intoxicated with being touched like that. They couldn't possibly understand, but Raven never engaged in any kind of sexual activity before, not even with herself. To finally feel what she had been missing all her life left the dirtiest of expressions plastered on her face. Raven could tell she was drooling, but she was getting so lost in the pleasure she couldn't care.

Raven reached for Star's collar, pulling her towards her, "Don't you dare stop.~" She panted out, releasing the alien with a soft eep.

Starfire grinned at Raven and then buried her face between her legs. She answered Raven's desires with a flurry of licks against Raven's groin, wetting the fabric between her body and Starfire's incredible tongue with every lap.

This was something Raven had never felt before. Fingers were one thing, but Starfire's infamous tongue was another. Raven imagined how the same tongue that enwrapped Beast Boy's member was now close enough to dip into her. Such dirty thoughts made her squeal with desire, answering Starfire's licks with warm nectar.

Raven gushed in between them, reaching up to grip around Beast Boy's neck. She held him tightly, rocking into Starfire's tongue as if it were something lewder. Beast Boy kept at her breasts, pinching on her hardened nipples playfully. The pain excited her, causing her legs to close around Starfire's head. She didn't seem to care as she continued to kiss another set of hidden lips.

The bed below them was vibrating with energy, and Raven gritted her teeth to try and keep herself steady. She was already so close. All she had to do was make sure she didn't kill the three, and she would be home free.

Raven bucked her hips with every lick, feeling herself grow closer and closer to climax. Beast Boy could tell she was already about to erupt, "Wow Rae, you're quicker than I am." Raven wasn't listening. How could she? This was one of the best feelings in her life, and none of Beast Boy's silly quips were going stop her from soaking her leotard. "More Star.~ I-I'm so close." She panted out, biting her lip so hard it almost started bleeding.

A rumble beneath them stirred as much as Raven was stirring, and Raven felt her toes clench within her dainty shoes as she buckled to reach her org-

The alarm bell suddenly rang violently throughout the tower. Starfire immediately rose from between her legs, an aching Raven looking at her with an exasperated look in her eyes, "No, noooo... I-I'm so close." Raven whined out, crossing her arms.

Starfire licked her lips, giving Raven a wink, "We'll have to finish later friend Raven. Right now Jump City needs us." She then stoically rose from Raven's bed, readjusting her clothing for battle-readiness.

Beast Boy took on the task of having another sulking Raven slide down out of his lap. He couldn't help but chuckle at the irony of it, but no matter how funny the joke was, Raven wasn't laughing. Raven felt pitiful, but she could tell Beast Boy thought it was cute. She wrapped his arms around her waist and squeezed her in a affectionate hug, "No worries Rae, we'll make ya squeal when we get back."

Uggggghhh.

After putting so much into this lewd meeting, the gods, goddesses or devils found it fit to conspire against her needs. Raven fumed as the two Titans beside her started to prepare for the coming battle, whatever it was.

Raven finally forced herself up. She stomped over to her closet and fastened her cape to her neck. Her hand curiously dipped down between her legs, petting over the still slick material. Starfire had worked her up more than raven thought.

"Come on Rae, we gotta go!"

Raven encircled her cape around her, blocking any view towards her body as she followed the two other Titans out the door.

Whoever was wrecking the city was about to feel the full force of a unsatisfied, magic-wielding, gothic empath on the break of destroying the city just to get off.

"Woe is me." Raven muttered as she made her way for the front door.


	4. Chapter 4

[Blarg! Sorry for such a long period between updates. I struggled with this chapter a lot, being that its more dramatic than romantic. I'm an evil bastard how I torture poor Raven. Anyway, I have idea for a new story I may explore soon, but I plan to continue with this one. I'm not sure how I want to wrap it up honestly, but I don't think it'll evolve into a major 30 chapter novel. Anyways, chapter four hooooo!]

* * *

Robin landed in the middle of the street, coaxing the area for information. He was always the first one on point, able to make quick judgment calls as well as surveying the battleground. The other Titans filed in behind, each at their ready for what was to come. What came was complete silence.

It was quiet. The call had gone out only five minutes ago, but it had seemed like whatever had caused the ruckus had long gone. A few stray civilians were out and about wondering around. They looked confused and in a state of shock.

That's when Raven saw it. There was a large crack in the pavement, the two roads shifting in place from an obvious earthquake-like crack. One part of the street was elevated higher than the other, pushing cars and trollies off balance. Raven kneeled down to the crack curiously, tracing a hand over the broken concrete. Robin appeared beside her.

"Earthquake? Here in Jump City? Strange..." Robin turned towards Cyborg, raising his arms in a curious shrug. The boy wonder barely took anything lightly, but even he couldn't see this happening to his town.

Cyborg was already imputing the data into his arm pad, looking through the lines of code that streamed along his arm which only he could read. "It looks like the seismic activity has a trail. It's curving. This ain't no natural tectonic shift man." He started to walk along the crack, the Titans slowly trailing after him.

This felt wrong. Raven glanced at her two compatriots with curious eyes, raising a brow to Beast Boy and Starfire. Beast Boy just shrugged, morphing into a rat to crawl down into the crack. He would emerge from its depth with a small yipe, "Wow, it goes deep dude."

Starfire hovered over the crack, going high into the air to trail the length of the quake. Raven lowered her eyes with a flush for fear of looking too long up her frilly skirt.

Cyborg turned around the block, following the trail as the other Titans followed closely behind. Robin was always at the ready, spread in his hand but not extended. Whoever did cause this mess was probably still around, and the Titans were determined to find him or her.

Raven couldn't help but gasp as she turned the block. All the Titans were still, and with good reason. The crack continued down the road, but straight ahead, looming in the distance, was Titan's Tower. The tower itself was untouched, but it was more than obvious where the trail led. Even the civilians were looking towards the Titans with curious, almost angry glances.

Oh no...

Raven quickly flipped her hood up, trying desperately to hide her flustered blush that painted her cheeks. She was causing more danger than she realized with her lusty fun. This was awful. How was she going to explain this when the compounded evidence stacked in her direction? Starfire, Beast Boy, Cyborg or Robin didn't have the power to do this. Only one Titan had that kind of ability, and it was the poor empath desperately trying to slink away. She started to take step after step towards an empty alleyway. Perhaps if she just disappeared she'd avoid this embarrassment.

The other Titans seemed to unravel the mystery quicker than she thought they would. Beast Boy and Star were the first to turn to her. Their expressions said it all, 'Oops.'

Oops was right. Soon enough though, Robin and Cyborg twisted in her direction. Robin seemed concerned, "Raven, are you alright? Have your powers been acting up lately?"

What was Raven going to say? 'Nah Robin, I was just busy getting tongue bathed by your girl Starfire. Oh, and Beast Boy was there too.' Raven just shook her head passively, a black magical hole emerging from under her. She was about to dive in; escape from this whole situation all together. Robin took a few steps forward, "Raven stop. You have to tell us if you feel like you may be a danger to others."

"It's... It's not that." Raven muttered out, hiding her face in shame. Why oh why couldn't she be a normal girl? This was like getting caught in a porno by a close relation.

Robin continued forward, forcing Raven to take a step back. She started to slip in to her portal, her feet submerged in the blackness below.

"Hey, what's this?" Said Cyborg suddenly. The Titans turned to look at him, watching as he made his way to a knocked over newspaper dispenser. Spilled on the floor were rag mags, a front page picture that made both Beast Boy and Raven turn stark white.

On the pictures was Raven and Beast Boy on the sidewalk, Raven's hands in his. The headline read quite loudly, "TITANS IN LOVE?!"

Cyborg chuckled, giving a look over to Raven, "So, I think we know who's been causing Raven's little quakes. Beast Boy, you dog.~" Cyborg teased, giving his best friend a thumbs up as the story seemed to unfold itself. It was missing a few details, like Starfire being in the mix. Raven stood still, unable to confirm or deny what the article showed. How could she? The proof was all right there. What was she going to say? The picture was altered?

It was quiet for a time after cyborg's awkward compliment. Eventually Robin gently approached her, giving a warm smile to the Titan. "Is this true Raven?" He asked.

This tore Raven up inside. Robin had never done her any wrong. In fact, he was always there for her as a teammate, even since Trigon. Robin was one of Raven's closest friends, a brother almost. It felt wrong to cheat him like this, to mess up whatever unstable romance he already had established with Starfire. Who was Raven to break their bond? Raven's head sunk, covering her face as she left him with no answer.

Robin took it as it was. "I-I'm sorry Raven, we don't want to embarrass you. We just have to find out whether this was... Well, you and Beast Boy or not. It's nothing to be ashamed of." Robin turned towards Beast Boy with that same warm encouragement. Raven could tell Beast Boy was falling apart, like he was placed on a stand-up comedy stage with no act. He was white in the face, and Robin's turn towards him only made it harder for the Titan.

Beast Boy spoke up finally, "Whelp, you caught us. Y-yeah, Raven and I are dating now so..." He said, lifting his hand to the back of his head. He scooted towards Raven, wrapping his arm around her shoulder and pulling her into a half-hug. Raven didn't want this now. She didn't want this lie. She pulled away harshly.

This didn't sit well with Starfire. Raven could tell even without looking at her. "That is untrue Beast Boy." Starfire stepped down from the air, facing the other Titans with an almost proper manner, "Beast Boy, Raven and I are all in a mating relationship. Of sorts..."

There was a silence that Raven had never heard before. Even in her meditations, she had never felt the earth so quiet.

Did- Did Starfire just say what she thought she said? That couldn't possibly be what the alien said. Surely she'd know better than to drop a bomb like that in the middle of the street? Oh, no...

Robin blinked at Starfire, obviously flabbergasted. "W-what?" He raised his hands, as if he were about to be attacked a defense mechanism. Poor Robin... Raven felt so selfish. Should she have told Robin the moment she saw what she saw? That would be snitching. Surely, getting involved wasn't the right thing to do. But why did she do it then?

Starfire stood her ground, her eyes closed and head raised high. It was if she were facing a firing squad, hands behind her back.

"Yeah, what?" Asked Cyborg, peeking over Robin, "You sayin' you with BOTH Raven and Beast Boy? Like, at the same time? ... What?" The robot knew what she meant. The smirk at the end of his mouth all but confirmed it, but the thing was he didn't want Robin to see what actual reaction he was having, so he lifted his hand to his mouth to cover his smile. At least Cyborg was on their side. Raven hoped...

Starfire nodded, clasping her hands together. "I will explain."

"Explain!?" Robin suddenly cried out. His fists were shaking with anger, and he growled with an almost lion-like intensity towards Beast Boy. Beast Boy was backing up towards a jeep behind him, finally bumping into the vehicle with nowhere to go. The poor green Titan was right in the middle of Robin's war path.

Robin started marching towards him, fists at the ready on his sides. Beast Boy lifted his hands to his face defensively. Raven stared at the two in shock. Was Beast Boy going to defend himself? He had to. Don't just take the beating!

All the other Titans were converging on the two, each making a move to stop Robin. Starfire landed in front of Robin, placing a hand on his chest while Cyborg took him by the arm. Robin stopped, but he looked like he was ready to strike anyone who got in his way.

Raven submerged herself in her black magic bellow her, reappearing in front of Beast Boy. She stood between the leader and the Beast, laying a hand on Beast Boy's chest for protection. "Robin, calm down." Raven ordered, arching her brow at him. She was still embarrassed beyond belief, but now she had to take stand.

"Calm down?! You're little green traitor was sleeping with MY girlfriend! And you got involved? What, did you want to plant two knives in my back?!"

Starfire's eyes lit up, "Robin, I am not your girlfriend. If I am then this is the first time I am hearing of it."

"How can you say that Star?" Asked Robin meekly, Cyborg holding him by the arms. He was leaning forward, trying to free himself, "After all we've been through together? I've fought for you, bled for you, and we... We've kissed."

Starfire nodded, "Yes, you have made every attempt to become my mate, but after a while... You lose sight of us. You bury yourself in your work and catching criminals that I get left on the side. It took Beast Boy with a simple picture to remind me of what I love in humans, why I am so attracted to people with strength like you," She turned to Beast Boy, "And with heart like Beast Boy."

Beast Boy lowered his head in shame. Here he was trying to cover his relationship up with the alien, and Starfire just showered him with praise. She even confessed a love for the green Titan. Raven wondered if Beast Boy carried the same affections for Starfire.

Raven heard a small whisper behind her, "Can you get me out of here?" Raven turned towards Beast Boy, watching him write in his humiliation.

Robin obviously heard that, breaking free of Cyborg to run towards the Titan. He shoved Raven aside, pinning against Beast Boy. He hoisted him up off the ground, yanking him up by the collar. "I don't care how much heart he had then, but he definitely doesn't have heart for this team. Beast Boy… I don't want to see you in Titans Tower ever again.

There was a long pause. Raven picked herself up off the ground. Starfire stood beside her, helping her up. "You cannot make that call Robin." Said Starfire, looking towards the Boy Wonder.

"Yes I can, I'm the leader."

Cyborg placed a hand on his shoulder, "Robin, that is too extreme. I understand you're mad but... Let Beast Boy go."

Robin's eyes were fixated on the Titan, his hands quaking in anger as he placed him on the ground. Beast Boy couldn't look him in the eye. Instead he just remained in place, shivering in fear but frozen at the same time. Raven made a move to approach him, to comfort him until he shape shifted.

Beast Boy formed into a small bird, quickly flapping away. It was a stupid decision. He couldn't just leave in the middle of this inner-Titans crisis. But then again, Raven was considering the same thing moments before.

Robin watched him leave and then turned, unable to face any of the Titans. No one wanted to face him anyway, even Starfire. Robin's wrath would only be quenched by one thing: Patience. Hopefully Robin could cool off, and the two could work this out, but as of right now things looked sour. He then took his grappling hook out, shot it off in the distance and then rappelled away. The last three Titans watched him leave.

Raven turned to Starfire, giving an apologetic frown. "I'm sorry Starfire. I didn't mean... I didn't think he'd find out like this." Starfire turned towards Raven. It was honestly Starfire's fault that Robin found aout at all, but Raven couldn't help admire her alien teammate for her honestly and fearlessness to face any situation. Raven could tell she was distraught, but Starfire held her optimism no matter what transpired, "Do not fret friend Raven, things will all work out well. You should be with Beast Boy. Tell him I am not mad at him."

That was surprising, "R-Really?"

"I am disappointed that he did not stand up to Robin, but I understand the... Intimidation." Starfire gulped. "Do you think I should address Robin and clear the air?"

"More like smoke if you ask me..." Cyborg quipped in, stepping up. "I'd give Robin some time. He feels betrayed Star, you gotta understand that."

"Y-Yes... I do. I feel like that I have done my friend a great wrong, but he has also done things to wrong me. D-do you think time will make this better Cyborg?" Starfire asked. Raven hardly saw Starfire hesitant about anything, but the way Robin shook with anger must have stirred something in her. Raven thought he looked like he did during the Slade years, during those times where he was blood thirsty for something beyond mere justice.

"I dunno Star. Maybe." Cyborg didn't have an answer for her. Heck, Raven barely did either. How were the Titans supposed to look at one another with all this baggage now?

Starfire nodded, turning away to float off. Raven wanted to reach out to her, to hold her and tell her it would be alright. A sad Starfire was one of the most heartbreaking things in this world, and now Raven felt an attachment to the poor alien girl, like Robin and Beast Boy both did.

She let her go though. Now, finally only Raven and Cyborg remained. Raven watched Starfire, watched her pass beyond the buildings of Jump City. Then, finally, when she was out of sight she opened up a portal bellow her, ready to dip away herself.

Cyborg's hand fell on her shoulder, "Let's talk. Wanna get milkshakes?"

* * *

Cyborg had an eerie way of making things seem alright despite obvious troubles. He was serious when he needed to be, but could easy shift to a close friend when you needed him to be. Maybe it was his robotic nature, taking one grudge and compiling it into date before moving on, but Raven knew better. Cyborg was the most human out of all of them. It was obvious Raven needed a friend right now, and so there she was in the small diner, waiting for Cyborg to return with their milkshakes.

When he did, Raven offered a weak smile, "Thanks." She took her chocolate milkshake and lazily slurped on it, leaning on her shoulder against the table. She had to admit, it was awkward being out in the open with all this dirty laundry now out in the open. Raven could imagine the gossip magazines tomorrow, and she shuddered thinking about those bold Helvetica titles flashing their business to Jump City's masses.

Cyborg sat down across from her, giving her a smirk. He was always too big for everything, his knees buckling loudly against the bottom of the table. "Well well, little Raven has been gettin' busy huh?"

Raven snorted, "By 'getting' busy' I guess you mean ruining the Titans?" She said dramatically.

"Oh relax girl, we've come through on worse. You almost destroyed the world once, remember?" Raven raised her eyebrow to him, giving a frown. He was right, but was that the best example?

"True." Raven sighed, "I just feel like every choice I've made these past few days are the wrong ones. I feel like I'm being selfish, and not looking after my friend's feelings."

"You mean Robin?" Asked Cyborg, giving a long, obscene slurp of his milkshake.

"Yeah, but Beast Boy and Starfire too... I should have never got between them." She eyed at her hands impassively, clenching her fingers within two fists.

Cyborg's curiosity was nearly dripping off him. She could sense it. He leaned forward, a goofy scrape of his metallic boots against the floor sounding the diner off to any subtly he was attempting to have. Raven forgot how much he liked gossip, "So, how long they been datin'?"

"If you mean 'mating,' about three months." Raven wasn't even sure if Beast Boy and Starfire had a traditional relationship. Romance shouldn't be built around secrets, thought Raven.

"Dang. I thought I would notice."

"You don't seem all that surprised..."

"Nah, my boy Beast Boy has got some serious game. He just doesn't know how to use it."

Raven smirked at that. She didn't think Beast Boy actually had any game. He was just... Nice. Maybe that was it. His 'game' was just his understanding. Raven thought back on her friend, the Titan she constantly pushed away when all he wanted to do was get close and be friendly. She remembered when he became infected with that beastly disease, making him an angry, meat-eating Alpha male. She remembered how unsettled she was by the end of that affair, of how much his eagerness to befriend and love his fellow Titans meant to her.

"Anyway, why did you get involved? It doesn't seem like you're jealous or anything." Cyborg took another obscene slurp. A couple behind them looked back with a small look of disgust.

"I dunno... Starfire saw me watching-"

"You were watching?" Blurted out Cyborg, much louder than Raven preferred.

Raven did a double take, "N-not like peeping! I was awake one night and went to see who was up. They were in the living room-"

"Aw dude, not on the sofa."

Raven winced with a blush. Maybe she was getting too in-detail. Though, Cyborg seemed to be taking all of this in stride. She couldn't imagine telling Robin all this. Cyborg just seemed to enjoy the story if anything, "Cyborg... Aren't you weirded out or anything? The team feels like it's falling apart."

Cyborg set down his milkshake, "Nah, this reminds me of high school. Before my accident. Kids used to always run up to me and tell me who they scored with, or I'd brag in the locker room about who I was with the night before... I've heard it all."

That was a bit surprising. None of the Titans, save Cyborg, had any real connection to a regular teenager's life, "Sooo, what do I do?"

Cyborg shrugged, "Who makes you the happiest?"

"I'm happy with both of them... I wish I could be with both of them. Beast Boy understands me; he has a connection with me... Starfire, well..." She blushed. It was hard to admit that the reason she liked Starfire was because of her firecracker nature, but Cyborg was already smirking with acknowledgement, so Raven figured she didn't have to finish. But it was more than that… Starfire had a passion that Raven could tap to herself like a drug. That's what she loved about her, and what made her such an addicting person to be with.

"So, ya love Beast Boy but want Starfire, is that it?" Cyborg put it so bluntly. It felt wrong to summarize their relationship to such a basic level, but it felt true. Raven rubbed along her arm, looking away. She didn't like where this conversation was going. It felt like Cyborg was trying to make her choose. Beast Boy seemed like the obvious and best answer. Being with him would solve the Robin problem. Plus Starfire could try again with Robin but...

Raven didn't want her to. She wanted Starfire probably as much as Robin or Beast Boy did. It was frustrating because Raven saw all the pieces on the table, but she didn't want to put them together. Plus how would Starfire feel if Raven and Beast Boy singled her out? She couldn't bear to break Star's heart.

And would Beast Boy even want to single himself with one girl? What sane straight man would? Still, Raven never thought of Beast Boy as someone who was using Starfire. There was love there, Raven could tell. Raven wondered if there was love for her as well...

Raven's silence must have been bugging Cyborg because he swooped down and grabbed her milkshake, taking a sip. Raven lifted her eyes back to him with a small frown.

Cyborg just snickered, "Listen, I can't give ya any real advice save for one bit: You're still young Raven. Your wants and needs are gonna change with the times, so for now do what makes you happy. Don't think on the long term, just be with who you want to be with. If you wanna be with them both...

Sluuurp.

"...Then do it."

* * *

Was it really that simple? Raven pondered at Cyborg's words as she hovered over the city. It was getting close to dusk and Beast Boy wasn't answering his communicator. There were only a few places Beast Boy would go to hide when he was feeling down. Fortunately for Raven, they were all pretty predictable.

She could make out the green Titan sitting solemnly on the spot where the stone encased Titan used to be. Terra was, according to Beast Boy, living her own life now. Raven couldn't blame her if the story was true. Sometimes Raven could see herself just slipping away and starting over, but she held her teammates in too high a regard to do such a thing. Though, if Terra's escape was true, it seemed to make quite the impact on Beast Boy.

"I always feel weird coming here." Raven said, making herself known.

Beast Boy raised his head, smiling to the empath, "Why, feel like you're competition? Trust me, you're better than a flat podium."

"Don't say that." It didn't feel right to disrespect the memory of Terra, even if she was still alive. Raven rubbed her arm again, taking a step forward, "C-can I come in? I don't wanna disturb you."

"Really? Then why come looking for me?"

"Ok, maybe I did wanna disturb you." Raven admitted, making her way forward.

Beast Boy didn't seem to mind. He patted a spot next to the podium where he was sitting. Raven came over and sat next to him, looking over curiously to the green boy, "Did you ever stop loving her?"

"Of course not. I mean, I know she's still alive out there... And I know that any other time, I'd be following her like a puppy for her to try and take me back, but she wants her own life away from the Titans an' away from all the responsibilities that would come with it. She just wanted to be a normal teen."

Raven sure could sympathize with that. She never admitted it, but the idea of living life as a normal teenage girl had always been a small fantasy in the back of her mind. Now she was grown up, and the fantasy was slipping away with her age. She'd never be able to go back and do things a normal kid would do. That wasn't the life given to her. Thing about Terra was that she had a choice. She didn't have a demon father trying to break her will and spirit without constant control of her emotions. "I've always wanted that."

"Really?" Beast Boy seemed surprised, "I mean, we all didn't really get to have a childhood, but I consider the times we spent together as the Teen Titans the best years of my life."

Raven hadn't thought of it like that. Maybe she was privileged. She had a safe and secure place to live with friends who understood her, Beast Boy especially. Now it seemed like all that was crashing down around them. "I don't want you to go." Raven muttered out, falling into his shoulder.

Beast Boy wrapped his arm around her, pulling her close, "I'm not. Robin can yell and scream all he wants. I'm not leaving the Titans." At least Beast Boy seemed to be taking a stand now. His confidence seemed like it was back, which made Raven feel good. She scooted closer, sliding against his warmth. Beast Boy started to purr softly, which made Raven giggle as the two held each other.

"Hey, I have an idea."

"Hm?" Mumbled Raven, lifting her eyes to him.

"Let's go on a date."

"A-A date?" Where did this come from? Weren't they already past dating at this point? Still, Raven blinked curiously at Beast Boy as he chippered right up at the prospect. He stood straight up, taking his hand in hers.

"Yeah, let's go somewhere. I don't wanna go back to Titans Tower right now. Plus, it seems like you're all nostalgic for actin' like a teen."

"Ok... Well, where do you want to go?"

Beast Boy just smirked. Somehow, Raven thought she wasn't going to like this...

* * *

Raven was right. She frowned at Beast Boy with almost hateful spite when the neon lights and crowds came into view. Not this place... "You want to go clubbing? We haven't been here in years."

"Yeah, but every time we went you always slipped away with that gothy kid. I wanna see you dance."

"But I don't LIKE dancing Beast Boy."

"Have you ever danced before? And not butt naked in front of a mirror listening to The Cure or whatever, I mean like out in public?" Beast Boy turned to her, letting the two pause on the sidewalk. Raven could hear the steady bumps of the dance music inside. It already sounded like a headache.

"No." She seemed to be getting frustrated, crossing her arms as her eyes darted over this club. This wasn't her style at all, why would Beast Boy think she'd want to go anywhere near here?

Beast Boy didn't seem faltered. He just took her by the hand and led her on. Raven grumbled as she followed, feeling like she had no choice in the matter.

The bouncer let the two by pretty easily. They probably wanted to exploit their little relationship buzz by having the 'happy couple' dancing in their club. Or maybe it was just because they were the Teen Titans. Who knew?

As the two walked inside the club, Raven was hit with a flurry of loud noises and splashes of neon light. The trance music in the background blared loudly, giving the entire building a vibrating shiver that bounced with every beat. Raven wasn't happy, but she was curious. She let herself observe the rich and clueless flock around each other, drinking drinks, blathering gossip, and dancing lewdly.

Raven followed Beast Boy out onto the dance floor.

No no no no.

This is the first time she started to struggle from him. She pulled at his grip with a small grunt, giving an angry look to the Titan, "This is stupid. I don't want to be here-"

Beast Boy pulled her into his arms. She pressed up against him with a gasp, barely audible from the loud music bumping away around them. Beast Boy's arms encircled around her back, holding her close as he leaned into her ear, "Relax. Just close your eyes and let everything else slip away. Just focus on you, me and the music. Trust me."

Raven wasn't convinced, but she closed her eyes anyway. She sighed, feeling herself start to gently sway with Beast Boy. It wasn't in beat with the music, nor was it the grind-happy dancing she was greeted to earlier, but it was... Warm. Raven had this mental picture of the club in her head. Annoying lights, people, heavy noise. This wasn't like that. Beast Boy wasn't trying to exploit the environment or make her adhere to it, he was just trying to make her comfortable. Of course, it was his fault she was here, but it was also as if he were showing her that no matter how awful a place she was in, he would be there for her.

Soon, in part thanks to her focus, they all started to fade out. The lights became dull and grey, no longer blinking erratically but just shimmering gently on the two. The people seemed to become like shadows, evaporating into the darkness so that it felt like only her and Beast Boy were on the floor. The music slowed down, giving an ethereal vibe. Raven smiled. This was better. This was an environment that Raven felt comfortable in, and the strangest part was that Beast Boy knew how to trigger it from her. He had a connection with her that seemed to make everything feel at peace, as if her mantra was no longer needed. Only his presence was...

Beast Boy whispered to her, "That's it, now move with me..."

Soon enough, she was slowly rocking her hips, working with Beast Boy to a beat that was no longer straining her, but rather aiding her, adapting to her movements. Beast Boy cooed happily in her ear, and that sent a shiver down her spine. She slowly spun around, rearing her butt back into his groin as she turned around and pressed her lips into his neck. His hands went around her belly, hooking her close into him.

She buckled up against him like they were making love. No matter that it was right on this public dance floor; in Raven's mind the two were alone. She felt the thin veil of her mind cast a smoky glaze over the two, leaving her in absolute pleasure as they embraced each other on the dance floor.

Beast Boy's hands explored her body as they did in Raven's bedroom, and Raven couldn't help but quiver gently at his touch. She kept with his movements though, giving soft gasps as the two joined again forwards as she met Beast Boy's face back with her own. She leaned forward, planting a warm kiss on his cheek, trailing towards his fang with a lusty patience. She felt him snicker cutely as she finally met his lips, giving a coy smile to her dance partner as the two shared embrace after embrace.

The two spent the next two hours immersed in in their dancing, Raven feeling all her tension and fear let loose upon the dance floor, giving her hips sway and rhythm. It was a fine night for the two lovers, yet Raven could tell from their closeness that Beast Boy was worried.

* * *

Raven gasped as the Beast Boy trailed along her neck, cupping her breasts as she was pinned between him and her bedroom door. She was eager to let him in, to let him ravish her no matter how much her powers acted up. All she had to do was press the door's botton. She was no longer trembling, but fierce and confident with her movements. She was ready, but…

Breast Boy was not. She could tell just by looking at him. He was hesitant and shy, a faint blush appearing on his cheeks as he took a few steps away from Raven. Raven panted, leaning up against the door.

"What's wrong?" She asked. She knew the answer, but she wanted to make sure Beast Boy knew it too.

"This feels like cheating. I-I feel like Star should be here." He stated, lifting his eyes to hers. It felt as if with that eye contact he transferred his guilt over to her like a disease. He was right. This wasn't fair to Starfire, who had her own issues she was dealing with. Not having her be there would feel like a betrayal, and the two owed Starfire far too much to do that.

Raven nodded her head in agreement, "Y-yes… I don't want to hurt her."

"Neither do I. M-maybe we should let things cool down."

Raven furrowed her brow at him, giving a glance down to the large tent perched in his pants before looking back up at him with a smirk.

"Heh, poor choice of words."

Raven couldn't help but smile. It was an awkward and terrible predicament the Titans were in, but even Raven could see the humor in it. Beast Boy tried to push his arousal down to no avail, giving a faint flush to his cheeks. Raven just rolled her eyes, "Tomorrow is a new day Beast Boy. Perhaps Robin will be in a calmer mood."

Beast Boy grew serious, "I doubt it."

"Me too…" Raven whispered in reply. She took Beast Boy's hand in a firm grip, leaning into his cheek to plant a loving kiss before slipping away from him and opening her door. She kept her eyes locked with her green lover, giving her a sad but hopeful look for the two's future. She shut the door with a touch of a button and proceeded to bed.


End file.
